It is well known that streamlining the front of a vehicle such as a trailer truck will reduce the aerodynamic resistance of a moving vehicle and thus save fuel. However, streamlining the front of a rectangular vehicle such as a semi trailer is impractical because the cargo space inside is decreased. Consequently, removable attachments are frequently employed to streamline the front face of rectangular vehicles. However, past designs for removable attachments are typically large and heavy one piece structures, which are difficult to transport when not mounted on the trailer, difficult to mount, incompatible with different trailer geometries, must be wholly replaced if damaged in one area, and do not provide the maximum drag decrease possible. The device described herein uses a minimal amount of material resulting in reduced weight and production costs and provides a maximized drag reduction. It is easily packaged and shipped, and can be easily mounted on the forward face of trailers with different geometries without modification, and damaged areas can be easily repaired with replacement parts.